


One Good Day

by Thraceadams



Series: Tommy The Vampire Slayer [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bloodplay, Crossover, M/M, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for <strong>zoodlemouse13</strong> who requested I continue my drabble for  the  prompt Vampires, which can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/267078/chapters/420458">Here</a>  You don't have to read it first, this could be read as a standalone.  What you need to know is that Tommy is a Slayer and Adam is a Vampire.  They are on tour in Rome and are spending a few days with the Immortal, oh and did I say this was kind of a crossover with Buffy The Vampire Slayer?  Because it totally is :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And in Adam's own words…"It's FICTION." I also don't own the Immortal, Buffy, or Faith – sadly they belong to Joss Whedon but then he used them in AMAZING ways so who am I to criticize? JOSS RULES! I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue. Additional requests at my LJ and DW
> 
> Thank you to **leela-cat** for her handholding and hard beta work, to **wynkat1313** for her help with the bonding ritual, and to **zoodlemouse13** for the prompt, I hope you like it, I tried to stick as close to your prompt as I could *HUGS*
> 
> Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

**One Good Day**

They were in Rome when it happened. 

He wasn't even patrolling, just out enjoying the evening. Adam had gone to some fancy party, a PR thing, and had promised Tommy that he wouldn't be long. Tommy was walking, no real destination in mind, just enjoying the spring air in Rome. Turning around to go back to the Immortal's, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He drew the stake out of the back of his pants, clutching it tightly. He just had time to turn around when things went south.

"We heard there was a Slayer in town. Aren't we lucky it's the only male Slayer in existence. Bet your blood tastes pretty sweet."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tommy snarled, adrenalin pumping through his system. 

The vamp laughed. "Snarky too. I don't think I wanna kill you. I think I wanna play. Claim you, own you, see what fun little games we can get up to."

Tommy tightened his grip on his stake. He shifted his weight back and forth, bending his knees, getting into a fighting stance. His gaze flicked between the leader and the rest of the group. 

There were five of them and Tommy was pretty confident he could deal with them, he'd handled that many by himself before. Always easier when he had friends, and of course Adam, to back him up but he could take five.

"You can try," Tommy laughed bitterly. "But you'll fail just like so many others. Now, we gonna snark at each other all night or are we gonna get down to business?"

The lead vamp traded glances with the rest. "This one's feisty. I think I'm going to enjoy him," he sent Tommy a lecherous glance, "a great deal."

One of the vamps to Tommy's left moved and Tommy spun around, driving a stake directly into its heart. "And then there were four. Who's next?"

With a nod of the leader's head, two more vamps came at him and Tommy whirled around, hitting one with his fist, and kicking the second in the chest. He twirled his stake in his hand and drove it home. "Three."

The third vamp managed to get his hands around Tommy's neck and Tommy grabbed him, flipping him over his shoulder and staking him as well. "Two," he grunted out.

The leader did some freaky ass ninja move and then everything happened so fast that later on, when he was trying to explain to Adam and to his embarrassment, the Immortal, he found he really couldn't tell them exactly what had happened or just how he'd ended up with his own stake in his stomach, bleeding out in the middle of the road. 

He sank to the ground, his hand wrapped around the stake buried halfway in his belly. Looking up at the leader in shock, Tommy wondered just how the fuck he was going to get himself out of this one. He could almost hear Spike's words to Buffy echoing in his head. One Good Day.

He clutched at the wood, his heart pounding harder, making the blood flow faster and drawing the remaining two vamps closer. He managed to push himself up off the ground and back away from them, looking around frantically for an exit. 

Spotting a familiar alley nearby, he saw his exit. Holding his stomach, he took it and, for the first time since he'd become a Slayer, Tommy ran away. He just hoped he could make it back to the hotel without collapsing and without the vamps following his blood trail and killing him or worse. He was only about halfway there when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up again.

Fuck! Spike was right, it only took one good day for a vamp and today had definitely been one of those. It had been bad from the start, if Tommy was honest with himself. He and Adam had argued that morning. They'd made up but it had started the day off on the wrong foot. Adam had been pissy through all his interviews, had yelled at the tech during soundcheck, and had refused to kiss Tommy during the performance. When he'd left that evening, he'd given Tommy a perfunctory kiss and told him to behave. Tommy had rolled his eyes, flipped him the bird and stormed off into the night.

Now, here he was, bleeding probably to death and their last interaction had been one of still simmering anger. And there was another fucking vamp on his tail and it was all he could do to remain conscious, let alone fight.

"Tommy?"

Tommy spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. Considering his stake was a good two inches into his stomach, he was weaponless so he started to back against the wall.

"Tommy? Is that you? Are you okay?"

Recognizing the voice, he squinted into the darkness. It belonged to one of the Immortal's security people. A long leggy brunette who looked like she could kill you with her thighs. 

Tommy had met with the Immortal when they'd first arrived. He'd given him his word that his protection would extend to the entire group. He'd lamented good-naturedly that Tommy belonged to Adam and, even if it wasn't a formal claim, Adam's scent was all over him. Once the Immortal acknowledged it, word had spread. 

It made slaying almost impossible because all the local vamps were on their best behavior, but Buffy assured him Rome wasn't a problem to begin with because the Immortal kept everyone in line. Sure there were rogue vamps occasionally but the Immortal's security forces always shut them down pretty hard. Except the ones that had obviously slipped through the cracks tonight.

"No," he gasped out and stumbled back into the light.

Instantly she was by his side, catching him as he fell. "Shit, who did this to you?"

"Some rogues." Tommy coughed, blood spattering his lips. "Wasn't even looking for trouble."

"Well, it sure as hell found you."

"Sorry." He smiled before his eyes rolled back into his head and he succumbed to the darkness that had been threatening to overtake him.

**^v^**

Adam was doing his best to grease the hands of the industry VIPs. The Immortal seemed to know so many people and was friends with most of them, which helped and had definitely gotten him an 'in' with a lot of people who hadn't given him the time of day during the first tour. Amazing what knowing the right person, or rather vampire, could do for your career.

He was just about to snag another drink from a passing waiter, when pain exploded through his abdomen. He clutched at his stomach, knocking the tray out of the waiter's hands. "Tommy," he gasped out.

Instantly, Lane was at his side. "Adam? What's going on?"

"Tommy! It's Tommy. Something's wrong." 

He straightened up, the pain fading as he regained control of himself. Buffy had never mentioned anything like this with Angel. He had no fucking clue what was going on, only that something had happened to Tommy, something not of the good.

He grabbed Lane's arm. "Get him, get the Immortal. We need to find Tommy and we need to find him right now."

"Okay, okay, you just take it easy. I'll get him. We'll find Tommy."

Adam nodded his head and stumbled over to a chair to sit down. If his heart had been actually pumping, it would have been pounding hard. He could almost taste the bitter flavor of adrenaline in his mouth, and his legs felt like lead. 

It didn't take long for Lane to return to him. "Come on. The Immortal says he knows where Tommy is and he's fine or he will be."

Adam grabbed her arm. "What?"

"Just come on. He can explain it better."

So Adam followed her through the crowd, out one of the side doors, down a long hallway and into a lushly appointed room that Adam knew instinctively was the Immortal's private office. A room few had probably ever seen. 

"Adam!"

Turning at the sound of the Immortal's voice, Adam had to restrain himself from running over to him and demanding to know about Tommy. 

"Don't worry. Your boy is fine. A rogue vamp got him. But Crystal found him. I've sent a team. They'll be back here with him as soon as possible. I've also taken the liberty of calling a doctor I know."

"What happened? Did – did…" Adam's voice trailed off. He didn't even want to put voice to his deepest fear.

"No, he wasn't bitten. Staked with his own stake, but not bitten."

Adam looked up at him sharply. "WHAT?"

The Immortal held up his hand. "He's fine. Crystal says he's lost a lot of blood but he will be fine, I promise you. I'm not going to have a Slayer, especially not the only male Slayer ever, die on my turf. Buffy would kick my ass."

Even Adam couldn't hold back the snort of laughter that escaped at the Immortal's comment about Buffy, because he knew without a doubt that it was true. Tommy was special to Buffy and Faith. That made him special to a great many people, not just Adam.

"I also sent a team to find the rogue vamps. From what Crystal told me, Tommy was able to stake three of them before the leader got the upper hand. Crystal tells me she scared them off after Tommy collapsed. Tommy was running from them and they were chasing him, toying with him really –"

Adam growled when he heard that. 

The Immortal continued though, right over Adam's growl. "Anyway, when Tommy collapsed they moved in but Crystal scared them off. She got a pretty good look at them. Between her description and their scent on Tommy, my team should be able to find them quickly. You have right of first blood, if you want it."

"I do," Adam snarled.

"It's yours. Now, why don't you have a seat, get a drink, and Tommy should be here in no time."

Adam sat down and put his head in his hands. He hadn't meant to snarl at the Immortal. Fortunately for him, the man knew what it was like to care for a human; even more importantly, what it was like to care for a Slayer. There were still rumors that he'd been involved with Buffy but neither would confirm or deny it. Although from what Tommy had said, Buffy would get this look in her eyes when she spoke about him.

Of course, the Immortal never said anything about it, rarely acknowledged he even talked to Buffy. But Adam had been around him enough in the last few days to know that was all a façade. They may not have anything going on currently but they definitely had a history. 

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, stood up and started pacing. Lane shot him a glare, but he ignored it. He felt restless, caged by his worry and concern over Tommy. He believed the Immortal when he said Tommy was alive and would be fine, but he needed to see with his own eyes. 

The Immortal shot him several glances as he paced but said nothing to him, and for that Adam was grateful. He was just about to sit down again when the Immortal came over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm truly sorry this happened in my city. I promise you, my team will find the rogue vamps that did this. They assure me they are already on their trail. Crystal should be here with Tommy any minute. I've ordered him brought directly to one of my guest rooms. The doctor is already here waiting for him. If you'll go with Cassidy, he'll take you and you can wait for Tommy's arrival there. "

He squeezed Adam's shoulder, and Adam offered him a weak smile in return. "Thank you. I appreciate everything you're doing for him, for me."

The Immortal inclined his head slightly in a nod. "It's the least I could do. Now, go with Cassidy, and let him know if there's anything you need. I need to get back to the party and, don't worry, I'll make your goodbyes."

Guilt flooded through Adam; he'd totally forgotten about his obligations at the party. The Immortal smiled and slapped him on the back. "Don't worry. Go be with your boy."

He turned to leave and stopped at the door. "For the future?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to put a claim on him or bond with him. It'll keep the rogue vamps away from him. I'd be happy to discuss with both of you later how to do it safely."

Adam stared at him. "You mean there's a way –"

The Immortal's lips curled up into a smile. "Yes, there's a way. Now go, we'll talk later."

Adam followed Cassidy out of the room. Neither of them spoke as Cassidy led him through the opulent house to one of the more modestly decorated guest rooms. Cassidy opened the door for him, and Adam stepped inside.

"They should be here soon. Make yourself comfortable," Cassidy said softly and then disappeared. 

Adam walked around the room, trailing his fingers over the Spartan furniture. He assumed they brought all the injured here because it was nowhere near as lavish as the rest of the place and had a slightly medical sterility to it. He didn't want to think too hard about that particular aspect of it.

He sat down in one of the chairs and then got up to pace again almost immediately. Just the idea of Tommy being hurt was killing him. They both knew that Tommy was human, a Slayer yes, but at the end of the night, still human and therefore fragile. Adam clenched his fist. He'd told Tommy that he wouldn't turn him, because he didn't want to make Tommy like him, a demon, but the idea of something happening to Tommy made Adam want to go back on that promise. At least if Tommy was a vampire, he'd be almost invulnerable. 

Adam sighed and sat down again, putting his head in his hands, trying to ignore the unwanted images of Tommy wounded and bloody that kept showing up in his mind. He heard a commotion coming up the stairs and stood up. He closed his eyes and inhaled, smelling the air. Tommy.  
He stalked over to the door and jerked it open just as Crystal and another guard carried Tommy into the room, followed by a very flustered looking doctor.

"Put him on the bed, and someone get my bag."

The doctor pinned his gaze on Adam. "You his mate?"

Adam nodded mutely. 

"Fine, just stay out of my way then. I'll have him fixed up in no time. If you get in my way, I'll have you removed."

Adam licked his lips nervously and watched as Crystal and the doctor stripped off Tommy's shredded shirt. He almost vomited up the blood he'd drunk earlier at the sight of the bloody stake protruding out of Tommy's abdomen.

"Sit down," a voice said by his ear. 

Adam obeyed and dropped his head down between his knees. He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, not because he needed to but the rhythm calmed him, kept him from thinking about how close he'd come to losing Tommy.

He looked up when he heard Tommy moan, his heart clenching in his chest. He stood up and moved closer to the bed, stopping when the doctor shot him a warning glare. Adam nodded and stepped back again but only a tiny bit; he could still see everything that was going on. 

He watched as Crystal hung some blood on an IV pole. The doctor leaned over and was speaking softly to Tommy.

"Mr. Ratliff. You've got a stake in your stomach, it needs to come out. I've given you a local anesthetic, but it's still going to hurt like a bitch. Once I pull it out, I'm going to have to work quickly to get the wound cleaned and sutured up. Normally I'd do this in a surgical suite, but considering the circumstances, this will have to do. With your Slayer healing abilities, I think you'll be just fine. On the count of three…"

The doctor counted and pulled the stake out. Tommy's cry of pain split the air, bringing blood tears to Adam's eyes. He clenched his fists harder, resisting the primal urge to gather Tommy in his arms and dare anyone to touch him. 

"Mr. Lambert," the doctor said in warning.

Adam took a deep breath in and let it out again, closing his eyes, sinking back into the  
calming rhythm.

"Thank you."

Adam opened his eyes and watched the doctor cleanse the wound and then start stitching Tommy up. Crystal let go of Tommy's arm long enough to wipe his face with a cold, wet cloth. Tommy pushed into the touch, and Adam bit back a growl. It should have been him doing that, not her. As if she could hear his thoughts, Crystal looked up and met his eyes. She smiled sympathetically and went back to just holding Tommy's wrist so he couldn't interfere with the doctor's work.

After what seemed like an eternity, but had probably only been about an hour, they finished and, with a few instructions to be gentle, not to jostle Tommy too much and to let him rest, the doctor finally let Adam approach the bedside.

Adam stretched out a trembling hand, clenched his fist trying to steady it and then tenderly brushed the hair off Tommy's forehead. Tommy moaned a bit and pressed against his hand. 

"Adam," he whispered in his sleep.

"I'm here baby, just rest," Adam said softly. 

Gingerly, he eased his way onto the bed and gently pulled Tommy against him. "Not letting you go, and I'm never letting you out of my sight again," he scolded the sleeping man. "Fuck, you had me worried."

When Tommy snuggled further into his touch, Adam finally relaxed and shut his eyes, knowing he wouldn't sleep but he might be able to rest a bit.

  
**^v^**   


Tommy floated in what seemed to be a sea of pain and nausea. Adam's voice echoed through his head, something about tasting him but he sounded really far away. He tried to focus on it, but all he got were nebulous words like _need, delicious, want, and sweet tasting blood._ Somewhere it registered that Adam thought tasting him would be an extraordinary experience but that Tommy would never let him do that. It made Tommy want to ask him why he felt that way but he couldn't.

Tommy knew he wasn't awake yet, knew he should wake up, especially if he wanted to talk to Adam, but he also knew that waking meant letting the pain and nausea really take hold. He could feel a hand on his forehead, stroking his hair, and he wanted to ask for more but all he could muster was a moan.

"Tommy?"

Tommy winced, Adam's voice ridiculously loud in his head now. He tried to reach up and bat at the concerned hand now stroking his cheek, but his arm felt like lead and pain shot through his belly.

"Nnnggghhh," he grunted.

The hand stopped, and Adam's voice rang through his head again. "Tommy?"

"Sttttppp," he mumbled, frowning.

"Stop what? Do you need some more pain meds? Do you need to turn over?" Adam asked anxiously.

"Stop talking," Tommy finally managed to whisper, his forehead scrunching up again as his head pounded furiously.

As much as he didn't want to be, Tommy knew he was fully awake. There was no denying the pain in his head or the pain in his belly. He tried to curl a hand over his stomach but his arm just felt so heavy that he couldn't move it. He blinked, trying to open his eyes and see what was wrong with his arm. The light was blinding though, and it took him several tries before he could focus on anything, and then the first thing he saw was Adam's worried face hovering over his.

"Tommy?"

"Please," Tommy pleaded, begging Adam with his eyes.

"Sorry," Adam whispered. "How are you?"

Tommy closed his mouth and swallowed, licking his lips, trying to speak despite his mouth being as dry as the fucking desert. "I feel like I was stabbed in the stomach with my own stake, and why the fuck is my head hurting so badly?"

"I think… actually, I just don't know. I could ask the doc, maybe you need more pain meds?"

"Please?"

"Sure, baby, I'll be right back." 

Adam leaned down and kissed him softly on the forehead. He got off the bed and went to the door, slipping out quietly. Once he was gone, Tommy tried moving his arm again, and although it hurt like a bitch, the sedation had worn off enough that the heavy feeling was gone. He gingerly pushed the sheet down and looked at the bandage on his stomach. He could tell from the way the stitches were itching that the suture line was already starting to heal. Although it would most likely be several days before he was back to normal and longer than that before he was up to full fighting form.

With a sigh of frustration, he laid his head back down onto the pillow and waited for Adam to come back with the doctor.

It didn't take long, and then the doctor was looking him over and Adam was glowering at the doctor from the corner where he'd obviously been banished. He'd have to ask Adam about that later, when it didn't feel like his guts were on the outside of his body.

"How long am I gonna feel like this?"

"Not long. I'm giving you some pain medicine. Frankly with your healing abilities, you'll be completely pain free in a few days, I think." 

Tommy nodded, his eyes slipping closed again, thankful for the darkness the pain medication was providing him.

**^v^**

Adam paced the room, watching Tommy sleep. The doc had been back in again, changed his bandage, given him more pain medication. Adam had asked why Tommy was sleeping so much and he'd just gotten a withering stare, clearly indicating that Adam was the stupidest vampire on the planet. 

"He heals better when he's sleeping."

"Oh," Adam said quietly. He knew that. He'd been around more than long enough to know that. But this was Tommy, his Tommy and he was thinking more with his heart than his head.

He sat down, pulling the chair closer to the bed. He reached out and grabbed Tommy's hand, holding on to it, stroking the back of it with his thumb. "You sleep, baby, as long as you need to. Doc says you're healing nicely. Says you'll probably get the stitches out in the morning. Fuck, but you heal fast. Faster than anyone thought you would. Buffy's been calling."

A chuckle slipped out of Adam as he remembered. "You should have seen the Immortal on the phone with her. Never thought I'd see him cowed by anyone, but Buffy must have read him the riot act. I've never seen anyone look so guilty or sheepish in my entire undead existence. He almost begged her to make Faith stay home. Guess Buffy was really intent on sending down some reinforcements. You're supposed to call her and Faith as soon as you're able. They're really super protective of you."

Adam stopped for a moment, reaching down to brush the hair off Tommy's forehead. "They aren't the only ones. Crystal and the others found the vamps who did this."

He went quiet, thinking back to the night before.

_"We found them," the Immortal said quietly. "Crystal's bringing them in. You have right of first blood, assuming you still want it."_

_Adam opened his mouth to speak but the Immortal held up his hand, stopping his interruption._

_"Don't worry, you've got it, but AFTER I talk to them. I need to find out why they thought they could come into my city and do something like this. Because if the word is out that this kind of thing is acceptable –"_

_"Then you need to make an example of them," Adam said through clenched teeth._

_"Exactly. A bigger one than I'm planning on right now."_

_"Got it. Okay, but I want to be there."_

_"Planned on it."_

_"Thank you."_

_A few minutes later, the guards informed them that Crystal had arrived and the two of them left the Immortal's office and headed down to the basement. Adam stood by while the Immortal interrogated the two remaining vamps. He paid particular attention to the ringleader who admitted they'd just been out for kicks and had reveled in how lucky they'd been to just happen upon a Slayer and the male Slayer at that. He'd glared at the vamp with open hatred and disgust, his hands fisted at his sides._

_When the Immortal was finished, he turned to Adam._

_"They're all yours. I have numerous implements at your disposal, so I'll leave you to it. Just remember your boy is upstairs waiting for you. Enjoy it but don't take too long."_

_He motioned for his men to follow him, leaving Adam alone with the vamps. Adam glanced around the room, studying the various instruments lining the walls, and when he turned back to the vamps, he had a delighted but menacing grin on his face._

_Slowly he walked up to the leader and bent down, getting right in his face. "Hi, I'm Adam. The Slayer you staked... belongs to me, and I don't like other people touching my things. And you are about to find out just how much."_

Adam shook his head, looking back at Tommy, glad Tommy had been asleep and hadn't seen what he'd done to those vamps. Tommy knew he had a dark side -- he was a vamp after all -- but Tommy should never have to see the likes of what he'd done to those vamps. Their screams still rang in Adam's ears, giving the demon inside him immense pleasure. He'd needed a shower after he'd walked out of that room because he'd been covered head to toe in blood and eventually dust. The Immortal hadn't said a word when he'd seen Adam pass his office, just picked up his phone and called a cleaning service.

Adam had washed up and now he was sitting by Tommy's bedside again, trying to be patient and let Tommy's super speedy Slayer healing abilities fix his body. As fast as it was, it frustrated Adam because he knew that if Tommy would drink even just a tiny bit of his blood it would be even faster. 

"Hey, that reminds me. The Immortal said there's a way for me to put a claim on you, let everyone know you're mine and to keep their hands off, without, you know, turning you. Said he'd be happy to discuss it with us when you're feeling better. Please get better fast, this waiting is killing me."

"Never were patient," Tommy mumbled sleepily.

"Tommy?" Adam looked up at him, cupping his cheek. 

Tommy pushed into the touch a bit, his eyes still closed. "Adam, hey. You been here s'whole time?"

"Yeah, baby, well, most of it. Had to feed, take care of a few other things. How are you feeling?"

A frown creased Tommy's forehead. "Better. Still sore, but better. Stitches aren't so itchy anymore. Now they just feel, um, old? I guess? Probably time for them to come out. I hope these Slayer powers come with preventing scars, or I'm gonna have a hell of a lot to explain next time the paps catch me on the beach."

Adam laughed. "Oh my God, only you would think of something like that right now."

Tommy opened his eyes finally and looked up at Adam. He licked his lips, desperately trying to get them moist. 

"Oh, wait, hold on." Adam grabbed the cup of water on the bedside table and held it close to Tommy's mouth. "Here, drink."

Tommy eagerly wrapped his lips around the straw and sucked, only to look at Adam in indignation when he took it away after only a few sips.

"Doc said not too much at first. I can give you some more in a few minutes."

With a sigh, Tommy slumped back down against the pillow. "So did they find the vamps who did this?"

Adam's expression hardened. "Yeah, don't worry, they won't be bothering you ever again."

Tommy studied him for a moment, and Adam tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible. Tommy squinted at him and then relaxed. "Okay."

They held gazes for several long seconds, neither looking away. Adam saw knowledge and acceptance in Tommy's eyes and felt himself finally let go. The tension and the worry of the last day or so finally hit him as he started letting his guard down. "Fuck, Tommy, I almost lost you," he whispered, bending his head down toward their joined hands, kissing Tommy's knuckles.

Tommy reached out with his other hand, awkwardly patting Adam on the head. "S'okay, I'm here, I made it. S'okay."

He let his hand rest on Adam's head until Adam collected himself, wiping his eyes and sitting up. 

"Is it true, what you said, about the Immortal?"

Adam looked over at him sharply. "What are you talking about?"

"You said he knew a way we could bond, that you could claim me without turning me, keep me safe. S'that true?"

"You heard that?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Fuck, I heard just about everything you said when you were in here. I just couldn't respond, damn drugs kept me so far under. But I'm awake now and wanna know what the hell he meant by that."

Shrugging, Adam looked at Tommy cautiously. "I don't know. I didn't ask him. Figured when you were feeling up to it, we could talk to him together."

A satisfied look crossed Tommy's face. "Okay, I'm good with that. We'll wait. Now you wanna tell me about wanting to taste me?"

Adam's eyes went wide, and his non-existent heart slammed against his rib cage. He could feel the small amount of blood in his body rushing to his face, making his cheeks color unnaturally. Sheepishly, he met Tommy's gaze again, and Tommy smirked.

"Yup, heard that too.

Adam hung his head. "It's just, your smell. You smell so good all the time, and here you were injured, and the scent of your blood permeated the room –"

"And you had trouble restraining yourself."

"Yeah, I did." Adam said softly, trying to keep the predator out of his voice, but from the look on Tommy's face he hadn't succeeded. He held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do that to you. I promise."

"What if I wanted you to?"

The scent of blood washed over Adam, and he raked his eyes over Tommy hungrily. Tommy just watched, calmly, showing no signs of fear.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Because I know you won't hurt me. I trust you." 

"But why? I'm a monster," Adam whispered, raggedly.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Only Angel gets to do that broody thing. Don't even start. It got tired after a while, or so Faith tells me. Maybe this whole bonding thing the Immortal mentioned involves blood. And even if it doesn't, I never said I was opposed to you biting me during sex."

Adam opened his mouth to protest and then closed it. He opened and closed it again before finally letting out a chuckle. "You amaze me. You're lying in that bed because a vamp staked you with your own stake."

A withering look was sent his way, along with Tommy's middle finger. "Don't remind me, fucker."  
"And yet here you are telling another vamp to bite you during sex. Do you have any sense of self-preservation whatsoever?"

"Fuck you. Just fuck you, Adam," Tommy said angrily, pushing himself up in the bed. "You think either getting staked in the stomach or wanting you to bite me when we are connected on the most intimate level possible is me wanting to die? Just fuck you!" He took a breath, winced as he shifted in the bed, and Adam went to his side immediately.

"Did you pull a stitch?"

"No," Tommy retorted angrily. "You know, just get out. I can't, I just, just go."

Adam's stomach dropped to his knees. "Tommy?" he whispered.

"I asked you to leave."

"Okay," Adam replied, and left the room without another word. He made it halfway down the hall when a voice called out to him.

"Adam!"

He turned to find the Immortal standing outside Tommy's room. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

Shrugging his shoulder, Adam walked back toward him. "I don't know. One minute we were talking, and the next he was throwing me out."

"What did you say?"

"Something about self-preservation," Adam mumbled.

A chuckle bubbled out of the Immortal's chest. "Never ever question a Slayer's desire for survival, thought you of all people would have known that. Is this just about him getting staked or something else?" The Immortal gave him a knowing glance.

Adam sighed. "He heard me talking about wanting his blood."

"You know there's nothing wrong with that. I can't tell you how many vamps have tasted Buffy."

"You make her sound like the Slayer bicycle."

The Immortal's hand flashed out and grabbed Adam by the throat, pinning him to the wall.  
"Don't ever call her that. That woman has saved more lives, slain more vamps than any Slayer in history. Getting bitten is a hazard of the job. I was one of the lucky ones. One of the ones she offered herself to. One of the very few."

Adam wrapped his hands around the Immortal's wrist, not really trying to pull it off, but unable to fight the urge not to try. "Okay," he coughed. "Okay."

The hold on his throat lessened enough to let him get enough air to manage entire words. "I'm sorry, my liege. I didn't mean anything by it. I swear."

The Immortal dropped his hand, and Adam fell to his knees coughing and rubbing his throat. The door behind them opened and Tommy stumbled out, one hand clutching his stomach and the other gripping a chair leg. He looked back and forth at the two of them, moving quickly to stand between them, guarding Adam with his own slight frame, glaring angrily up at the Immortal. 

"What the fuck were you doing to him?"

"Teaching him a lesson," the Immortal replied calmly. "You two are a pair. You deserve each other." He gazed down at Adam. "Remember what I said. It will serve you well." He returned his eyes to Tommy. "When you can move without clutching your stomach like your insides are about to be outside, let me know. We'll perform the bonding ritual," his eyes slid over to Adam and back to Tommy, "if you still want it, that is."

Tommy watched as the Immortal moved back down the hallway, keeping his grip on the chair leg tight until the Immortal disappeared around the corner. When he did, Tommy slumped against the wall, dropping the chair leg on the floor and gasping for breath. Adam stood up immediately and went to his side, taking in the layer of cool sweat on his face. 

"Are you okay?"

"I need to get back into bed."

Wrapping an arm around Tommy's waist, Adam helped him back to the room and into bed. Quietly, he went to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth, wetting it and bringing it back to Tommy. He gently wiped Tommy's face, cleaning off the sheen of sweat before tossing the cloth back toward the bathroom. He bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

Tommy grabbed his wrist "Stay."

Adam looked at him questioningly and Tommy slid over, grimacing but determined. Kicking off his shoes and stripping off his pants and shirt, Adam joined him in bed. He let Tommy settle around him, his head on Adam's chest, and Adam draped an arm down his side. Tommy kissed his chest. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

**^v^**

"I don't think you have a death wish, you know, in case that's what you thought."

"Okay."

"I just, fuck, I worry that you take risks that maybe you don't need to, that's all."

"Adam, I'm a Slayer, taking risks is what I do. But I promise you, I don't take unnecessary ones. I need you to have a little faith in me. Can you do that?"

"I can do that."

"Good. Now, let's go talk to him about this bonding thing."

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

Tommy stood up and twirled around, determinedly not clutching his stomach even though part of him wanted to. "I'm fine. A slight bit of pain, but otherwise I'm fine. Promise. I don't have to hold my stomach this morning. I kinda want to, but I think that's more instinct than actual need. Besides, I trust him to tell us if I'm truly not ready, all right?"

Warily, Adam nodded. Tommy reached up and cupped his cheek. "He's very protective of Buffy."

"As if that excuses everything."

"If someone had said that about me?"

"Point made. I was an idiot."

"No we both were. I'm sorry I got angry. I knew that's not what you meant. I was just frustrated."

Adam kissed his cheek, and Tommy nuzzled Adam's neck. "We'll see if we can't work out that frustration. We'll talk about it. Maybe we can work out something where we both get what we want."

Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam, holding him close, burrowing his nose further into Adam's neck, breathing in his scent. "Yeah. Let's go talk to him."

**^v^**

"The ritual isn't that complicated, but I need to call in one of my witches to help."

The Immortal sat at his desk, looking at Adam and Tommy. "Once it's done, it can't be reversed, so make sure this is what you want."

Adam reached over and grabbed Tommy's hand. Tommy smiled at him. They both returned their attention to the Immortal. 

"It's what we want," Adam said firmly.

Tommy nodded. "No reversal, got it. How long before your witch gets here?"

The Immortal let out a deep throaty chuckle. "No worries, Slayer, she's on her way. Just enough time for you to make a phone call or two," he said pointedly.

His heart in his throat, Tommy nodded, stood up, and pulled his phone out. Adam looked at him quizzically, and Tommy just shook his head. "I gotta do this part alone."

"Okay, baby."

Hitting speed dial on his phone, he walked out of the room. 

"Hey, Slayer dude, what's up?"

Tommy grinned, glad that he'd called Faith first. 

"I want to bond with Adam. The Immortal says there's a way."

"Well, then I say go for it. You only live once, you know, unless you're Buffy, then apparently you have more lives than a fucking cat."

Tommy snorted. "Careful, The Immortal's kind of in something with her."

"Don’t we all know it."

"Do you think she'll be mad?"

"Who, B? Nah, she bonded – oh shit, forget I said that."

"Wait, Buffy's bonded with someone? Angel? Spike? Who?"

"Look, it's her story or his to tell if they even want you to know. But seriously, if this is what you want, what will make you and Adam happy? Then you should go for it. I guarantee B will be fine with it, but call her."

"Thanks, Faith."

"Anytime. Later."

The line went dead, and Tommy stared at his phone for several long moments before pressing a second speed dial button.

"Tommy! How are you? Are you better?"

"Yeah, um, things are good. Doc says I’m all healed. IwannabondwithAdam," Tommy rushed the words out. 

Buffy was silent. 

"Buffy?"

"I heard you," she said quietly. "Tommy, are you sure this is what you want? You can't change it. There's no going back, there's no reversal spell, nothing. Believe me, Willow has searched and so has Giles and there's just nothing. Once it's done, it's done."

"I know. It's what I want, Buffy, and it's apparently what Adam and I both need. I just – "

"Tommy, you don't have to explain it to me. If it's what you want and you understand what you're getting into, then I'm behind you one hundred percent. Tell Adam he better take care of you, or he'll have one pissed off Slayer after him. Well, actually, more than one, but yeah."

Laughter bubbled out of Tommy. "Okay, you got it."

Buffy went quiet again. "Hey, Tommy, um, tell him, tell him I miss him, okay?"

Swallowing hard over the sudden lump in his throat, he nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell him. He misses you, too. I mean, he didn't say that in so many words, but I can tell."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Good luck, Tommy. I hope it's what you're looking for."

"Me too. Bye."

The phone went silent and he pressed it to his chin, thinking. He sensed Adam behind him before he even made a sound. He closed his eyes and leaned into him when Adam rested a hand on his hip. 

"You ready?" Adam's voice ghosted over his ear, lips pulling at his piercings. 

Tommy turned in his arms, wrapping his own around Adam's neck, giving him a smile. "More than. Let's do this."

Adam kissed the side of his head and holding hands they walked back into the Immortal's office.

**^v^**

"The rite of bonding by blood is a solemn sacrament and a most serious commitment. It will bind the two of you together for as long as you both live. This ritual will seal the two of you together. It is a tribute to the love you share and a celebration of your bond."

Adam glanced over at Tommy and smiled, squeezing his hand before turning back as Ivy, The Immortal's witch friend and High Priestess, continued.

"This is a unique partnership, a Vampire and a Slayer, it will make this bonding special in its own right. You can be sure there will be many ups and downs, many hurdles you have to overcome. When faced with these 'adventures', always remember your devotion and commitment to each other and that going through things together, working together, will make your bond ever stronger."

Tommy swallowed hard, not wanting to think about what 'adventures' might lie ahead for them. He took a deep breath when Ivy pulled out the athame and asked them to come forward. 

"This athame represents the obstacles that you will face, the trying times that will attempt to pull you apart, the dark times that will seek to destroy you. By cutting you both with the same knife, it symbolizes that each event will affect both of you, that nothing will affect you separately from this day forward."

She stepped forward and Adam held out his arm, still clutching Tommy's hand with his free one. Tommy winced as Ivy cut the flesh of Adam's forearm. She then turned to Tommy and he extended his arm to her, watching as she carefully sliced open his skin, avoiding his tattoos. His heart pounded and it made his blood flow a bit faster with each beat. He wanted this bonding, right down to his very core, but it still made him nervous. 

The smell of blood permeated the air and Tommy saw Adam's eyes flicker yellow and then turn back. Pride surged through him at how Adam kept his bloodlust under such tight control. He nodded at Ivy, and she continued.

"When one is injured, so is the other, only together can you be healed."

Considering what had just happened a few days ago, that particular line spoke right to Tommy's heart. He didn't even want to imagine what Adam had gone through sitting at his bedside and he hoped he never had to do it for Adam. He knew he would though, in a heartbeat. 

Adam and Tommy faced each other and, looking into each other's eyes, repeated their vows.

"Blood to blood, soul to soul, body to body, heart to heart, and all to thee. So mote it be." 

The Immortal, Ivy, and the handful of others in the room repeated the final line. "So mote it be."

Then Adam and Tommy clasped arms, pressing their wounds together, mixing their blood and securing their bond. Tommy closed his eyes as an onslaught of images filled his head, images of Adam as a baby, then a teenager, rushing through his history until the moment he met Tommy and everything changed. It made him dizzy and giddy all at the same time. 

Adam sagged against him, having clearly had the same experience and Tommy wrapped his free arm around him, holding him close. When Adam regained his equilibrium, he stood up straight and released Tommy's arm, only to clasp his hand and pull Tommy's arm to his mouth. He licked along the wound and Tommy felt pleasure spike through him, a quiet moan slipping past his lips. He watched in fascination as his wound slowly healed, leaving behind a shiny silver scar. 

He pulled Adam's arm to his face, and looking up at Adam through his lashes, he carefully licked along the length of Adam's cut. The coppery tang of blood burst over his tongue, and he couldn't help but want more of it. The power he felt coursing through him from just this tiny taste of Adam's blood was amazing, almost intoxicating. But underneath it all, he felt that little spike of fear at doing something considered so taboo for a Slayer. He was drinking the blood of someone who was supposed to be his sworn enemy and enjoying it. All that fell away though when Adam smiled. 

Knowing this time was special, as it would never happen like this again, Tommy took his time, slowly licking over the wound until it too was healed and left behind only a shiny silver scar.

"The bond is now complete, what the gods have deemed acceptable, let no mortal or immortal put asunder. So mote it be." Ivy smiled at them, putting her hands on their shoulders and turning them to the others.

"So mote it be," the others replied.

Then everyone was surrounding them, congratulating them, wishing them the best. Slowly the crowd dispersed to converge on the refreshments the Immortal's staff had provided, finally leaving Adam and Tommy alone. 

Tommy snuggled into Adam's embrace. They stood there holding each other until Tommy heard someone clearing their throat. He looked up from Adam's chest to see the Immortal standing there.

"Not to break up your alone time, but why don't you two join us for a few minutes of refreshments and then make your escape."

Leaning up, Tommy kissed Adam quickly and then pulled away. "Good idea. Thanks."

**^v^**

Adam turned to follow him only to be stopped by the Immortal's hand on his arm. He turned around, looking at him. 

"Just make sure you treat him right," the Immortal said. "He's tied to you now, which means you can't take chances yourself either."

"I won't and," Adam paused to take a deep breath, "I'm really sorry about what I said about Buffy. I didn't mean it. I never should have said it and I apologize. I –"

The Immortal held up his hand, stemming any further words from Adam. "No more apologies are needed. What you said was thoughtless but not malicious. You'd just had a fight with Tommy, it's completely understandable. Don't worry, the transgression is forgotten. You'll always be under my protection when you visit. Now, get in there, you've got a Slayer waiting for you."

A small smile appeared on Adam's face. "I do, don't I? Thanks."

Laughter followed him as he turned and walked away, following the sounds of people enjoying themselves. It didn't take him long to find Tommy over by the bar, nursing a glass of whiskey, just watching the crowd. He slid in beside Tommy and whispered into his ear, "Whataya say we make the rounds and get out of here?"

Tommy turned and smiled. "I say, fuck yeah!"

So they moved through the crowd, stopping and talking with everyone for a few brief minutes until they made it to the other side of the room. They looked over the crowd. 

"Think we talked to everyone?" Adam asked.

Tommy took one last look at the party, catching the eye of the Immortal, who raised his glass, and nodded. "Yeah, we got everybody. He just said we could leave."

Grabbing his hand, Adam pulled Tommy out of the room. "Well let's go then. We've got things to do."

**^v^**

Tommy laughed and tried to keep up as Adam dragged him upstairs to the room they'd been sharing. Adam shut the door behind them, while Tommy walked across the room, stripping off his t-shirt and kicking off his boots. He could feel Adam's eyes on him, didn't need a bond for that. The weight of Adam's stare was practically crushing. And then Adam was there, behind Tommy, bare chest pressing against Tommy's back, hands on his hips, lips already sucking at his neck. 

He reached around and wrapped his hand around Adam's neck, holding him in place. "Please," he whispered.

"Please what?" Adam asked, licking right over Tommy's pulse, a hint of fang dragging over the skin.

"Do it," Tommy pleaded, tugging harder at Adam's neck.

One of Adam's hands snaked around Tommy's body and up his chest, tweaking his nipple, bringing it to a peak. The other slid from Tommy's hips into his jeans, cupping his erection.

"You smell delicious," Adam growled, sniffing at Tommy's neck. "Your arousal, your blood, everything. You smell like mine."

The lick up his neck that followed startled a gasp out of Tommy. Adam flipped open the top button on Tommy's jeans, giving him more room to slide his hand into Tommy's underwear and start to stroke his erection. Bucking into Adam's touch, Tommy wrapped his hand around Adam's wrist and dug his blunt fingernails into the skin of Adam's neck. 

He could feel Adam's own erection pressing against his ass. "Want you in me," Tommy murmured, grinding back into Adam. 

"Fuck, Tommy," Adam huffed out.

"That's the idea."

"Don't move," Adam growled at him again. Then he was gone and Tommy was cold.

He wasn't gone for long though. Within moments he was back, pushing Tommy's jeans and underwear down over his hips and pushing a cold, lubed finger into him. Tommy grunted from the sudden intrusion and bent over, hands flailing out for purchase, finally finding it on the bench at the foot of the bed. Adam's finger inside him was too much, too full and just right, turning Tommy on even more. 

Adam didn't waste any time opening him up, not that Tommy needed it. They'd done slow and romantic on other nights. Tonight needed to be fast and hard and possibly bloody. Tommy's breath caught in his throat at the thought of that. He wanted it so badly he could taste it. Scrambling up onto the bench, he knelt over, his hands on the bed and waited. He choked back a cry as Adam grabbed his hips and slammed into him in one firm thrust. It was painful and too fast and it made Tommy feel like Adam was splitting him wide open, and yet he still wanted more. 

Jerking upright, Tommy moaned as the motion settled Adam deeper into his body and he thrust back even as some part of his body wanted to pull away. Adam's hands were back, one on Tommy's chest, splayed between his nipples, and the other wrapped tightly around his cock, thumb pressing into the slit. 

"You have no idea how you look." Adam softly kissed his shoulder. "So wanton, so debauched, and all for me and me alone."

Dropping his head back onto Adam's shoulder, Tommy wrapped his arm back around Adam's neck, grabbed his wrist again with his other one. His grip tightened as Adam stroked him harder and faster, moving his own hips and rutting into Tommy. Tommy's nails dug into the skin of Adam's wrist as he felt his orgasm approaching like a freight train. 

Fangs dragged over his skin. The strange mixture of fear and desire swirled around in Tommy's chest, making him shiver. He could already feel the sharp sting of Adam's fangs piercing his skin and he wanted it needed it like he needed air to breathe. 

"It's almost time, Tommy, can you feel it?" Adam's dark voice glided silkily over his ears, raising the hairs on his body. "Do you want it? Need you to ask me, beg me."

"Do it," Tommy answered raggedly.

"Not good enough. Beg me, Slayer."

"Just do it already. Fucking bite me, Adam. I want it as much as you do!" Tommy snarled.

"Bossy motherfucker, aren't you?" Adam laughed, breath ghosting over Tommy's skin.

"Please?" he whispered brokenly.

"That's my boy."

Adam thrust into him, shifting his hips a bit and changing the angle. Tommy cried out in pleasure as Adam stroked over his prostate, and that's when Adam struck, fangs piercing Tommy's skin and sinking right into his jugular.

The pain pleasure of it exploded throughout Tommy's body, the sting of Adam's fangs, the fingers rubbing over his nipple, the fullness of Adam's cock in Tommy's ass, and the heat of his hand wrapped around Tommy's cock, thumb rubbing over the head. Tommy's vision went white as he felt warm liquid spilling out of his cock and over Adam's hand. It all came down to one focal point, the sweet pull of Adam sucking on his neck.

**^v^**

It was too much, and Tommy slumped in Adam's arms just as Adam himself shuddered and came, pumping his seed deep into Tommy's willing body. He pumped a few more times, letting Tommy's body milk his cock before he withdrew his fangs and licked the wounds in Tommy's neck closed. He took his time, tongue lingering on the holes, as he savored the delicious flavor of Tommy's blood. Adam knew he'd never taste anything as good ever again. It was sweet and tangy and all Tommy. 

Slowly he pulled out of Tommy's body and lifted him up, carrying him over to the bed. He laid him down and kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back," he whispered.

Adam darted quickly into the bathroom, wetting a cloth and wiping himself down before wetting another and taking it out to Tommy. Gently he cleaned Tommy's abdomen, thighs, and ass, making sure to wipe all the traces of lube and come off him. He threw the cloth back toward the bathroom and climbed into bed with Tommy, pushing and pulling until he was curled up in Adam's arms. Adam's fingers stroked through his hair until Tommy stirred in his arms and looked up at him. 

"Hey, baby."

"You fucked me until I passed out," Tommy whined.

Adam smirked. "You're welcome."

"If I had any bones, I'd be giving you the finger right now." 

Laughing Adam pulled him closer, hugging him. "Baby, you're just worn out from healing, from bonding, from everything."

Tommy snuggled into Adam's chest, kissing his collarbone. "Was it – I mean, did I –"

Adam pulled back, tilting Tommy's chin up with a finger. "You tasted exquisite, like no one I've ever tasted before. You've pretty much spoiled all blood for me from now on. Nothing will ever taste as good as you."

Blood rushed to Tommy's cheeks, and he swallowed hard. 

Adam squeezed him again. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna suddenly turn into a demon and suck all your blood. I do have some self control."

Tommy snorted. "What the fuck ever, dude, you so do not."

"I do too." Adam pouted.

Rolling his eyes, Tommy settled back down onto Adam's chest, his finger tracing aimless circles around the freckles. "Maybe we could, um, I don't know, work something out?"

**^v^**

Tommy felt Adam stiffen underneath him, and for a moment, he worried that he'd said the wrong thing. But then Adam kissed the top of Tommy's head and tightened his hold on him. "We'll see. We can talk about it when we're not all afterglowy and cuddling."

"Okay." Tommy kissed Adam's chest and lay back down, closing his eyes.

"I was right, you know."

A frown furrowed Tommy's brow. "About what?"

"About you begging me to taste you. You totally did."

Tommy reached up and pinched one of Adam's nipples.

"Hey!" Adam pulled Tommy's head up by the hair, glaring at him while rubbing his nipple with the other hand. "What was that for?"

"For being the smug bastard that you are."

"Ow." Adam scowled, continuing to rub at his nipple, but letting go of Tommy's hair and rubbing gently at his scalp.

Tommy just snickered into Adam's chest until Adam wrapped an arm around his neck and dragged him up for a kiss. And as their lips met and Adam's arms squeezed him just a tiny bit more, Tommy knew it wouldn't be the last time he begged Adam to taste him but he wasn't about to tell Adam that. At least not yet.

**The End.**


End file.
